Accidentally
by S J Smith-Evil Little Dog
Summary: The kiss took Roy completely by surprise.


**Title: **Accidentally

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** K+

**Summary: ** The kiss took Roy completely by surprise.

**Disclaimer: **Arakawa owns all; I just play in her sandbox.

* * *

><p>The kiss took Roy completely by surprise, so much so, he couldn't even respond to it, at least not in a pleasant way; his eyes widened, and he all but gaped at Alphonse Elric as he drew back, shaking his head.<p>

"I – I'm sorry, I don't know what…" Alphonse let out a gusty sigh, running his hands over his scalp.

Roy stared at the younger man, trying to recover from the shock he felt at the kiss. His mouth still tingled, and he almost reached up to touch his lips. Instead, he kept his hands down on the desktop, where they'd been since Alphonse rushed through the door of his office, closing it behind him. "Alphonse?"

The younger man strode back and forth in front of his desk. "I shouldn't have done this, but I thought, I ought to before I go to Xing, let you know how I felt, but…"

How he felt? Roy tracked Alphonse's progress across the room, watched as he turned and paced the other direction. "Alphonse?"

"But I wanted it to be more…subtle! Adult. Not so abrupt, not like something a kid would do." Another turn, and Alphonse shook his head again. "I didn't know how to approach you," he said, "and I thought…"

"Alphonse!" Roy raised his voice, and he stopped, his head turning toward Roy, almost like a compass spun to the north. "That's better. Why don't you have a seat, and we'll talk about this?"

"Talk?" He let out a whine that reminded Roy of his older brother, but at least he sat down without argument. "All right," Alphonse folded his hands together, and managed to convey an air of patience, though the slight bobble of his knee spoiled the illusion.

"Yes, talk." Roy got up from his desk, walking around it to take the chair set diagonally from the couch. It gave him the impression of knowing what he wanted to say, at least, or being in charge. He really wasn't sure what he was going to say, though; having not expected this issue to ever have come up. When he'd last seen Alphonse, the young man had been on the Central City train platform, ready to climb aboard and return to the sleepy little eastern farming community of Rezembool. Roy remembered thinking that the brothers looked like a handsome pair, and that their family would be happy to see them. He recalled shouting something disparaging at Edward, who'd shot him an obscene gesture in return, while Alphonse rolled his eyes, and waved. Had Alphonse smiled at him longer than perhaps necessary? That was something he couldn't remember. "Well," he said, before the silence extended any longer than it had to, "I have to admit, Alphonse, you've surprised me."

"I know." He sounded almost mournful. "It's not how I wanted it to happen, either. I wanted it to be…better. Nicer."

Realizing he'd licked his lips, Roy twined his fingers together. The transmutation circle he'd etched into the back of his hand felt rough under the pads of his fingers. "Just because it was unexpected, Alphonse, doesn't mean it wasn't good. But," he met Alphonse's eyes, "you're still planning on going to Xing to study alkahestry, am I correct?"

Alphonse took a deep breath, and let it out again. "Yes. Yes, I need to study it. I think it's necessary, that it'll really help me gain control of myself, in a way I can't do here. It's amazing, to think of using alchemy for healing, instead of for fighting!" His features became animated, his eyes sparkling." And it's so different from what we've been taught here in Amestris, it's just amazing." Alphonse's smile went a little bittersweet. "Besides…if it's different enough, maybe Ed can use it, too."

"Does he know that's part of the reason you're going?"

Shaking his head, Alphonse leaned back into the sofa. "I never talked about it with him, but he has to miss his alchemy."

Roy made a noncommittal noise. "Your brother is supposed to be going West, am I correct? I heard something about that."

"Yeah. We never went West on our search to get our bodies back. Ed might find something out there, I don't know." He sighed again. "We decided we want to see the world, sir."

"Sir?"

Alphonse stared at him, his expression blank for a few seconds.

"Rather formal for a man who just kissed me," Roy said with a soft chuckle.

Even though Alphonse turned his head away, Roy could see the flush staining his cheeks. "I suppose," he mumbled, his mouth twisting wryly. "I'm not sure what I should call you."

Roy reached over to take his hand, running his thumb over Alphonse's knuckles. Alphonse glanced down at their hands, then up at Roy, his expression questioning. "I suppose we could discuss it over dinner," Roy said, "in a nicer place than my office."

A long blink was his answer at first, then Alphonse whispered, "Really?"

He squeezed Alphonse's hand. "Really. Meet me back here at six, Alphonse for dinner."

"I'd like that." His smile warmed Roy like a noon sun. Turning their hand hold into a shake, Alphonse got to his feet. "I'll see you at six." He strode out of the office, gently closing the door behind him.

Roy let his eyes linger on the door. "Yes, Alphonse, and I'll see you as well." In a completely new way, he'd never expected. "I just hope your brother never finds out about this." He could just imagine Edward's reaction, and it wasn't pretty. Well, he'd burn that bridge when or if they came to it.

For now, though, he'd consider his plans for the evening, and try not to let it affect his work. At least, too much. Staying late wasn't in the plans for this evening. Not when he had what could possibly turn out to be a very interesting date.


End file.
